Of Fire and Ice
by starangel100890
Summary: I am the fire guardian, smart, quiet and opinionated as well as obedient. Should I be more aggressive? Am I too much of a push over? Last Chapters! Unless you guys want an epoilogue!
1. Chapter 1

_**Of Fire and Ice**_

**_This is my first Taranee fic I hope it don't suck too much. I don't own anything from W.I.T.C.H_**

_**I am the fire guardian, smart, quiet and opinionated as well as obedient. Should I be more aggressive? Am I too much of a push over?**_

**_A/N This will be a looking back fic as well as her hidden feelings. It has a little Angst _**

_**

* * *

**__**Prologue**_

"_Ugh I wish my brother would stop teasing me." I sit and read a long book trying to teach myself to understand the words. Suddenly I feel the touch of my kind yet busy mom. She smiles at me and I look at her with curious eyes. We spent the first five years in an apartment because mom was trying to get a degree in political science and gain her ambassador license. She asks, "Taranee dear do you feel left out?"_

_I smile and say, "No mom I'm happy with just sitting here reading." **'Of course my brother gets friendsand I don't have any bothers me just a little.'** She sighs and hugs me for some reason I don't understand._

_She asks, "Have you tried to make friends sweetheart?"_

_I knew the lecture of me being more talkative was coming but I choose not to lie and say, "Yes but they give me the same title that my brother gives me, a hardcore geek and a dork." _

_Her eyes narrow and as if on cue my brother walks in to get a bite of fruit. He may be tuff and is seen as a cool kid but there's no fury he fears more than momma's. He looks at mom and asks "What did I do now?"_

_She plants her hands on her hips and says, "How many times have I asked you to help your sister out? What kind of son am I raisin' who can't even be nice to his own sister? Peter your sister needs friends. I have a job for you; you're going to take your sister with you to whatever you have planned this evening and try to get her to talk to your friends."_

_My brother looks at mom as if his life was about to end or something. He says, "But…but…MOM SHE'LL RUIN MY IMAGE! I love her but she's too much of a…"_

_Mom's eyes blaze, and say firmly, "If you would've done what I've asked you over and over again you wouldn't have this problem, and if you don't then you will be grounded for 3 weeks which means no going to basketball games or shootn' hoops with your homie g's."_

_I just smile at mom as she puts my brother Peter in his place. He sighs and says, "Yes Ma'am I will take my dork sister with me."_

_She glares at him again and he stammers, "Uh…I…me…mean…sweet…little sister."_

_She smiles saying, "Good now I will be heading to class in an hour, you better not let anything happen to your sister. You know the drill come home at 8:30 not an hour later."_

_He sighs and nods knowing if he didn't comply he wouldn't be able to hang with his gang. Mom turns to me and say, "Try to have some fun my sweet Taranee I want you to get out more. Sitting here and reading all day is not good for you. I love the fact you want to learn so much but I don't want you to learn too much too fast ok sweetie."_

_I hug her saying, "Ok momma I'll try to have fun with my brother and his friends."_

_She gets ready for class and I watch her in awe she's always been my hero. She puts on some of her momma's jewelry and brushes out her short blue/ black hair. _

_My brother asks, "When's dad getting home?"_

_She looks at the calendar and says, "About 9:00 or that's what he has down. Will you both try not to aggravate your father too much today, he had an important meeting and he will most likely be half out of it when he gets home. Be responsible and get the house straightened up."_

_She kisses us both on the head and says, "I'll see you both later. Be good I love you."_

_We both say, "Love you too mom." She walks out the door, gets in her car and drives away. My brother looks at me with the, **you-are-going-to-do-what-I-say** look. **'It's going to be a long evening.'**_

_

* * *

__SURPRISE! I hope you like this one too but I won't be updating too much on this one until I get **All's Fair in Love and Hate **done._


	2. Chapter 2

**Of Fire and Ice**

I do not own W.I.T.C.H sorry just not meant to I guess.

A/N There may be slight glimpse of the weirdness she will face when she meets up with the other girls.

_

* * *

__Chapter 2_

_We both say, "Love you too mom." She walks out the door, gets in her car and drives away. My brother looks at me with the, **you-are-going-to-do-what-I-say look**. **'It's going to be a long evening.'** He just sneers at me and sighs as he got ready. I look down on the floor and wonder if I'll ever have any friends. We go to the near by basketball park and I see all of his friends just sneering at me. _

_One of his buddies asks, "Who's the kid?"_

_MY brother groans and says, "Look I had to bring my kid sister or else mom would've grounded me."_

_A girl looks at me and scares me a little I manage to get out a "Hi." She just scoffs and says, "Man she such a sissy girl and not to mention ugly."_

_I bow up in the back and say, "Excuse me Miss thang but at home I kick my own brother's butt on a one on one game. I know I'm no stuck up beauty queen like you but this sissy girl can shoot hoops."_

_She laughs and says, "Ok prove it sissy."_

_I go to half court and shoot nothing but nets. I shoot again and still make the basket. I make bank shots and swirl shots. They all look shocked and my brother groans at me. He growls, "TARANEE DID YOU HAVE TO DO THAT TO ME!"_

_I smile innocently and ask, "Do what older brother put you to shame? Or steal a little bit of your fame?"_

_My brother grunts and says, "Both why don't you just go somewhere? So I can hang with my gang."_

_The girl says, "Well not bad maybe you're not as much as a sissy as I thought." I let them all shoot yes it was a little fun putting my bro in his place a little. They still looked at me as a sissy faced dork. I just walk over to the other side of the park leaving my bro to play. I find a cricket with an interesting pattern on it so I get out my magnifying glass and look at it closely. I smile and finally found another hobby other than staying coup up in the house. **'Mom doesn't need to worry about me so I'll make my bro look good. It would save us both the agony and it won't be all lies.' **The cricket jumps on my arm and I smile at this. "You feel sorry for me buddy you're an interesting looking cricket. I won't box you up or anything I'm glad to make at least one actual friend." The cricket plays its song and I smile at this. _

_I hear some strange sounding teens talking. They sound like they got hit by a truck with their slurring and that. No it would be drugs we went over about in school. I just smile at my cricket but then suddenly I smell smoke and look behind me. I see flames which scared me but I couldn't move. I feel the heat and faint from the smell not to mention the sight._

_I wake up on the couch and I see both dad and my brother looking at me. I hold my head and ask "Bro, Dad what happened?"_

_They sigh in relieve and my bro says, "Some drug teens set the ground on fire and you were surrounded by flames. What's whacked is there are no burns on you as close as that fire was I would think you'd get burned a little."_

_Dad looks at my brother and asks, "Did you exclude your sister again Peter? Where you with her when the flames surrounded her or did you just ignore her again?"_

_He says, "Um…No I didn't ignore her I…"_

_I answer, "I need to take a brake from all the running and playing I did. Don't be mad at him I was just in the wrong place at the wrong time."_

_Dad sighs and hugs me says, "Hon you need to be more careful. I don't know what I would've done if something horrible happened to you."_

_I nod and say, "I know dad I'm sorry." My dad looks at my brother with a disappointed look and sighs. _

_He says, "Peter you need to keep a closer eye on her. She is only 9 you know."_

_My brother hangs his head and says, "You're right dad."_

_Dad smiles and says, "But thank you for being responsible and calling me to tell me what happened." _

_My brother nods and goes to his room. Dad just looks at me funny and asks, "What's wrong sweetheart?"_

'_**My own bro doesn't like me. His friends think I'm a sissy and I made a fool of myself. It's all the usual but I won't say anything.'** "Just tired dad that's all, don't worry so much."_

_Mom gets home and we have the usual take out dinner. She looks really sleepy so I just eat kiss my parents good night and go to bed. **'Why didn't I get burned? My brother is right the flames were so close why didn't they burn me? Oh well there must be an answer but I'm too tired to look into it.'**_

**

* * *

****The first actual chapter finished. YAY and its 3 pages long I'm so happy. I'm already getting hits on this story I'm hoping it will be a hit. **

**_GlorysGirl4ever: Thanks for reviewing my story it seems your story is getting off to a good start._**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Of Fire and Ice**_

_I don't own W.I.T.C.H, but I may own some of the ocs like Taranee's temporary friend._

_A/N: I hope you like this installment more weirdness is ahead. Enjoy and happy reading._

_

* * *

__**Chapter 2**_

_I woke up at about 6:55am or something like that. I feel around for my glasses which you know is a shame to have to suffer like this. Suddenly I hear someone ask, "Drop this knuckle head?" I look up even though I have blurry vision I knew it was my bro. I step away and nearly slip on the floor. The unexpected happens he catches me and says, "I think these might help." He helps me put them on which amazes me here I am in trouble and my bro doesn't taunt me but helps me. _

_I look at him and whisper, "Thanks and don't worry I'll be a good brat sister and leave you alone today." I walk downstairs and see mom smiling at me as I walk downstairs trying to find my hair brush and soon enough my bro hands it to me. I look at him in a confused expression. The light blue and the white ceiling gives off a calming feeling I always liked the kitchen in the morning for some reason. I walk back into my room and get dressed as well as cleaning my room._

_My room not that impressive I have different shades of red and brown. It's not that big of a room but I do have a dresser, TV and a small closet. I only have one light in the room and it's on my dresser by my bed. I organize my cloths and my small assortment of stuff. I get my roller blades and put my roller blade holder pack. Mom shouts up asking, "Taranee dear do you need a ride?" I walk downstairs with a smile on my face and show her the blades. She sighs and asks, "Are you sure you want to skate all the way to school hon?" _

_I smile and say, "Hey you need to get to school and I don't want to make you late. I'm sure I'll be fine mom." I get my rain stuff and put my hair in beads. My brother walks out with his pair. I ask, "What are you doing bro?"_

_He smiles and says, "Someone has to watch over you this isn't really a friendly neighborhood. Besides you're my brat sister and if anyone is going to torment you it will be me."_

_I smile and ask, "I thought you hate me?"_

_He looks at me and hugs me again it amazes me. He says, "No Taranee I could never hate you at all. I was a jerk yesterday and I appreciate you taking up for me but I deserved punishment."_

_I shake my head and say, "It's ok Bro…it isn't your fault that I can't make friends." _

_We skate on and he says, "Now Taranee you're a Cook you can't give up so quickly."_

_I just nod and these gang members jump us. My bro takes on a few but we are still in trouble a small flame shoots from my finger burning a little bit of all their stuff only big enough to cause smoke. I look really confused as the run off and yell, "YOU'RE SUCH A FREAK!" I look at my finger but shake it off. We keep skating and make it too school. He didn't bring up the flame incident and says, "I'll meet you here at the end of the day ok." It was raining now the sun is shining. I just walk in while looking at my finger in amazement wondering how I did that. I just sit in the desk getting ready to learn. When lunch came I just sit alone in my corner and just eat then this sweet girl comes over. She looks new and says, "Hi."_

_I smile at her and say, "Hi you can sit beside me. I know the "**rule**" is that new kids and geeks sit at this table."_

_She smiles and asks, "What's your name?"_

_She is a white girl and has like a foreign accent sounds a bit Russian or something like it. I answer, "My name is Taranee Cook and you?"_

_She smiles and says, "Tina Chezslovic but my real name is Tatiana."_

_I smile and say, "Interesting name my friend." We eat and I was smiling I had made a friend even though it took months. After school is over we head home and I am happy. I just do my chores and suddenly I'm out cold. **'MOM DAD HELP ME BRO WHERE ARE YOU?' **_

**

* * *

****WHEEE ANOTHER CHAPTER DONE! I'm thinking this one will probably be longer then, All's Fair in Love and Hate. Well here's the next chapter. I hope it wasn't too boring. This is all important in explaining Taranee's cautious nature.**

**_Glorysgirl4ever:_ Thanks for your reviews I'm glad you like the direction of this story. I hope you also like this job.**

**_Harryrulesmyworld: _I haven't read any of the books because I have no idea where to find them here. Her brother may be the "perfect" type of brother but I think I'm making it more real life. He may get frustrated with his baby sister but his intentions are always honorable and pure. As I've displayed in this recent chapter. I'm always glad to have your input on any of my stories on this section. I'm an advocate on both water and fire. Opps I've yakked your head off anyway thanks for the review.**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Of Fire and Ice**_

_I don't own anything from W.I.T.C.H but some of the characters not from the series is mine._

_**A/N I'm hoping to pretray some of the real struggles in this chapter.

* * *

**_

_**Chapter 3 **_

_I just do my chores and suddenly I'm out cold. **'MOM DAD HELP ME BRO WHERE ARE YOU?'** I feel something cold on my face and I feel sore almost all over. I go to open my eyes and one these thugs say, "Well well if it isn't one of those dirty high class **Niggers.**"_ _I go to say something but I couldn't get any words out. They smack, kick and rip my clothes. I shiver as one goes to touch me again a figure shows up and a light shines for a few minuets then I see them running away from me. I could've sworn I saw a shape of a woman with dark blue hair._

_I blink and she's gone. I hear my brother shout "TARANEE WHERE ARE YOU?" I sigh in relieve and he sees me shaking. The rain pours harder and I feel my skin become like Ice. I close my eyes and I feel my brother pick me up as well as put his jacket on me. I mouth **Thanks big brother**. I drift to sleep with a comforted, peace of mind. I hear my dad pacing and mom crying. _

_I wake up and all of my family just jump up. Mom hugs me while saying, "Oh my poor baby are you ok?" _

_I nod but look down on the floor. The images of those boys play in my mind. **'They would've raped me if that figure didn't show. I wonder if I was just imagining things. I don't know about anything anymore.' **I hear my dad angrily yelling in the next room while punching a bag. Mom just stays near me while caressing my hair. My brother isn't too far from me either he has a tear falling down on his shirt. I look at him and ask "Brother what's wrong?"_

_He looks up at me with his deep brown eyes and says, "I didn't protect you lil sis."_

_He looks down and the look of shame consumes his face. I want to cheer him up but for some reason I couldn't. The words I want to say fail me miserably. _

_I smile and say, "Brother you saved me from getting a…ah...AhCHOO!"_

_My attempt to make him feel better really back fires but mom steps in. She smiles and hugs him saying, "My brave boy you can't always know what prejudice people will do. I promise as soon as I graduate we are moving. I am proud of you and your father is too he is angry that people are still prejudice against us." I see a small smile appear on my brothers' face. I feel a little better about that but I feel really cruddy. I fall asleep again but I feel so hot that I throw the covers off. I groan and chough very often. I feel my body now chilling like something awful._

_I hear mom say, "Oh Lionel what am I going to do? My baby is sick and I have class today it's a midterm I can't miss but my daughter is important to me too."_

_I hear my dad say, "Now Theresa don't panic I'm sure we'll think of something. I have to file a motion on a certain law."_

_I hear my brother say, "I'll stay home with her mom and dad." _

_I hear both of them ask, "Peter are you sure?"_

_I hear him say, "I'm sure."_

'**_Oh brother why do you want to do this to yourself? I know you'd rather be at school with your friends. I hope I won't get in his way too much.'_**

_**

* * *

**__**YAY I FINISHED ANOTHER CHAPTER! School has begun so my updates will be really sporadic because being a senior is really busy stuff here. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**_

**_GlorysGirl4ever: Thanks for your kind review as always all reviews are appreciated._**

**_Harryrulesmyworld: Lol well I'm glad you understand my sometimes excited words. And yes Advocate means supporter of or like. Thanks for your enthusiastic review._**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Of Fire and Ice**_

_**Again no, W.I.T.C.H for me to own MAN I THOUGHT I COULD CONVINCE THEM TO FORK IT OVER!**_

_**A/N Please don't mind my nutty ways anyway happy reading.**_

_**

* * *

**__**Chapter 4**_

**'_Oh brother why do you want to do this to yourself? I know you'd rather be at school with your friends. I hope I won't get in his way too much.'_**

_I fall asleep with swirling thoughts as well as a major head ache. I dream of flames and I see four girls standing in the shadow. I try to get closer but they fade away as I see my current friend talking to strange people. **"That girl that sat beside me in lunch yesterday, she was nice. I think she belongs to those two people who are working against you daddy."**_

_A voice rings out asking, **"What's her name Tatiana?" **She looks a little fearful and sits down. _

_She asks,** "Are you going to hurt her daddy? Please don't she is the only one who is nice to me."**_

_His eyes look fierce and he sighs. He asks, **"Tatiana don't you love me anymore?"**_

_She gets on his lap and says, **"Daddy I do love you so much."**_

_He has a smile on his face and hugs her close. **"Do you want me to stay here Tatiana?"**_

_She nods and hugs him not knowing why he was asking that._ _As I wait for the next part of the dream I hear my brother calling me. I groan and turn away from his voice. He shakes me gently and I open my eyes which are groggy. _

_I ask, "What bro?"_

_He smiles and hands me a plate full of food. I look at him curiously and he just nods. I hear my stomach growl so I just eat it without pondering much behind why my bro wants to take care of me. As I eat the dream replayed in my head but it wasn't as detailed as I was asleep. My brother feels my head and I just sit there wondering if Tina is really going to do something to me. I open my mouth and be a good sister to my bro. One I don't feel like going deep into pondering about my bros action. The head ache doesn't really help things out either. _

_My bro looks at the thermometer and says, "TARANEE YOU HAVE A HIGH FEVER!"_

_I groan and I feel sweat fall down my head. He takes me to the bathroom and turns on the cold water. He walks out and lets me take off my clothes. I get into the tub I jump at first because the water is so cold. I get use to it and begin to like it a little. My head ache doesn't hurt as much. Again the dream replays but finally I get the next part of it. He has a smile on his face and hugs her close. **"Do you want me to stay here Tatiana?"**_

_She nods and hugs him not knowing why he was asking that. He gives her something that looks like candy. She asks, **"What's this Daddy?" **He just smiles while looking like he's in thought. _

_He says, **"It's a treat for your friend. You never did tell me her name what is it?"**_

_She smiles and says, **"Taranee Cook. It smells good thanks dad."** I feel worried so I wake up but I was lying completely down in water. I sit up coughing a little bit. I hear my brother lean against the door. I calm down and say, "I'm ok brother." I get up feeling a little better I smile. I get dressed and walk out to see my worried bro. He paces and latterly carries me to my room. I lie down on my bed and try to rest. Hours passed and I see my mom walking inside. _

_She feels my head and asks, "Feeling better hon?"_

_I nod and ask, "Mom are you alright you look sleepy?" **'Mom looks really scared about something.'**_

_My brother catches mom as she falls. Her face is really pale and I try to help my bro get her into her room. I go into my room and lie down to wait my bro to feed me. He sighs and asks, "Taranee didn't mom look really shaken about something?" I nod and sneeze. _

_We wait up until dad gets home which is not as late as usual since Peter called dad and told him mom didn't look good. I pass out between then and I don't really relax._

_**

* * *

**_

_**YAY I DID IT I GOT IT FINISHED! I'M SOOO SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT.**_

_**Anyway I have two awesome reviewers. I hope to update more soon.**_

**_Harryrulesmyworld: Thanks for the enthusiastic reviews and don't worry about the review being late I know the feeling. Being a senior isn't all that easy either. Thanks for reviewing._**

**_GloryGirl4ever: Lol well I don't know if I'll go into the writing business until quite a few years but thanks for the vote of confidence. Hope you enjoy this chapter._**


	6. Chapter 6

**Of Fire and Ice**

_I don't own anything from W.I.T.C.H but only minor oc characters._

* * *

_**Chapter 5**_

_We wait up until dad gets home which is not as late as usual since Peter called dad and told him mom didn't look good. I pass out between then and I don't really relax. I hear my dad whispering something to mom and I hear tears. I wonder what is going on and if my dream had anything to do with what is going on. I feel really hot all over and I force myself awake and I sneak to the door of my parent's room and try hard to listen. _

_I hear mom sobbing and say, "Oh Lionel I have this strange feeling my baby girl is going to be some sort of target. I don't know why I feel so paranoid."_

_I can just imagine dad hugging mom and I hear him say, "Theresa I'm sure she will be alright don't let your intuition ruin your one chance to get what you need." I feel guilty as I hear mom's confession. **'Mommy doesn't need to feel scared for me. I will be strong and smart for mom so she won't be sad.'** I gasp when I hear footsteps come to the door I freeze and look up at my daddy's eyes. I stand up and just look at him curious if he will punish me or sternly tell me to go to bed. _

_He steps aside and says, "Go see mommy Taranee." I obey and I see tears still flowing as she hugs me tightly against her. I smile and hug her back. I hear my mom gasp and I feel her hand on my head. I can see more worry filling up her eyes. _

_I ask, "Mommy, are you going to be ok? I'll be ok at school don't worry."_

_She hugs me and says, "Baby take this number with you. Should you get hurt or someone doing bad things to you? Call this number and Mommy will come ok." I take the paper and nod as I hug mom again trying so hard to reassure her. I feel fearful but I don't dare say, nor do anything that would get mom worried. I get off the bed and go into my room still feeling hot but strangely it isn't the fever. I lay down in my bed and go to sleep waiting for the next day to come. When the morning came I did the usual and put the number in my coat pocket. Mom still looks anxious and dad is trying to coax her to not worry so much. My brother walks out and says, "I wish I could guard her more but I'm in a different building then she is."_

_I sigh and say, "I'll be fine really." Dad just smiles at my validation and we all went to work and school. I make it in before breakfast and eat. Tina walks over with something strange in her hands. I ask, "Tina what is that?"_

_She smiles and says, "It's a friendship treat will you have one?"_

_I look at it and it seems harmless enough. I take a small bite and almost instantly pass out. I could hear Tina in the background yelling, "TARANEE! WAKE UP!"_

_All goes black once again I feel near to feeling no life left in me. I hear a voice saying, "Taranee you can't die yet you have a destiny to fulfill yet. You'll wake up soon."_

_I feel really hot again and see white flames. I sweat and remember the time when I was very small and went to get ice cream with my parents. I groan and suddenly find myself in a hospital mom instantly hugs me while saying; "OH MY BABY IS AWAKE!" Dad and Peter look angry and upset at themselves. I hope they don't do anything too strenuous. Mom sighs and just looks at me with worried eyes. I cry saying, "Mommy please don't quit you need it to be happy. Tina didn't mean to hurt me really." _

_She hugs me saying, "I won't Taranee not yet." We all head back home and I relax as I lay on the couch to sleep._

_**

* * *

**__**Sorry it has taken me soo long to update. It has been a year of revelations for me and I'm sure you can sort of read into it as my chapters progress. I shall keep going with this Fic. **_

**_Glorysgirl4ever: Lol I know you didn't mean the wedding I do. I'm glad you liked that chapter. I'm glad you updated on your story. _**

**_Harryrulesworld: Hope everything is going good._**


	7. Chapter 7

**Of Fire and Ice**

_Again no owning of the W.I.T.C.H characters but I do own the plot._

_**

* * *

**__**Chapter 6**_

_Everything gets really sober at home. Dad doesn't have the smile he uses to and my brother begins to stay at home more. Mom doesn't have the comforting gentle look in her eyes. Each looks at me in worry and love in their eyes. **'I wish they didn't have to worry so much. Tina wasn't bad she just…'** I just fork at the food mom cooked for us. I see mom's eyes looking dead into mine as she asks, "Taranee sweetheart are you ok? You haven't touched your meal it's your favorite."_

_I just look at mom and nod. It is useless for me to say anything. I'm too confused I thought Tina was my friend. Even thought she didn't mean to do…whatever she did. Am I too weird for anyone to be friends with and am I just a shadow on the wall? I manage to eat to get their worrying eyes off of me. **'Maybe I have cooteys or maybe my glasses scares people. I try so hard to make friends…I tried to not be as whatever I am. Nothing ever works what is wrong with me?'** A tear goes to fall but wipe it up with a collar of my shirt. Peter sighs and asks, "Mom do you think our whole family has a disease or something?"_

_She nearly chokes on her food and asks, "Peter what ever gives you that idea? Of course not…it's just that we have to work a little harder that's all." Mom looks at Dad for help. _

_He nods and says, "We're no different from any other family. Peter, why would you think that we have a disease?"_

_He sighs and says; "Well our little Taranee is having a hard time making any kind of friends. She tries to talk more but each kid just turns their nose up at her. She's a brat true but she hasn't hurt anyone. Now she ends up sick after a girl she tries to befriends. There is something wrong? I don't know about you but I'm beginning to think people don't want us here."_

_Both our parents sigh in defeat at my bros comment. The mood changed to really sober it was hard for me to breath. I ask, "How about we play a small game between girls and boys? Come on its too sad in here we need something to cheer up on."_

_Mom smiles and says, "That's a wonderful idea my Tranty doodle bug. Come on Pete and you too honey it will be fun." I couldn't help but giggle at my moms nick name. It sounds crazy but I'm glad I did something right. We get the ball and as usual we went first we're known as the women. We make a few and so did the guys. We finally get to final shot that determines the game. Mom goes and shoots the ball but all of a sudden a grave looking man steps on the court with weird cold eyes._

_

* * *

_

_I'm sorry this is so short but it's a very interesting chapter. I'm always happy to get some writing done no matter what but sometimes I lose the passion to write. Please don't hate me but I'm now a W.I.T.C.H fan I will continue writing stories on W.I.T.C.H. so no worries there. _

_**Harryrulesmyworld**: **Thanks for the support. Of course you're the one who reviewed my first W.I.T.C.H fic.** _

**_Glorysgirl4ever: I hope all is well with you and hope to see an update soon. _**


	8. Chapter 8

**Of Fire and Ice**

_**I don't own anything from W.I.T.C.H but I do own minor characters.**_

_**Chapter 7**_

_

* * *

__Mom smiles and says, "That's a wonderful idea my Tranty doodle bug. Come on Pete and you too honey it will be fun." I couldn't help but giggle at my moms nick name. It sounds crazy but I'm glad I did something right. We get the ball and as usual we went first we're known as the women. We make a few and so did the guys. We finally get to final shot that determines the game. Mom goes and shoots the ball but all of a sudden a grave looking man steps on the court with weird cold eyes. I hide behind my mom and my brother and father step ahead of us. We all stood there like figurines in a battle field waiting for one or the other. **'The silence is suffocating what does he want? I've seen him somewhere before'** The man's eyes shift over to me and I shiver at the gaze. Suddenly my brother and father are on the ground groaning in pain. I squeak, "Leave us alone."_

_Mom at some point left for a short amount of time. He walks toward me I go to move but immediately fall to the ground. **'COME ON I HAVE TO MOVE!' **Try as I might I don't move the slightest inch. I shiver and close my eyes thinking it was the end of my life. A shot rings out into dark and I dare to open my eyes. Suddenly the man falls toward me and I was able to move then. Mom looks at me while her hands shake and drop the gun. I run over to her and hug her tight. Mom sheepishly asks, "Are you ok baby?"_

_I nod and say, "You ok mom?" Mom didn't answer but broke down in tears. Both my brother and father run over and see the man dead on the ground. Dad had a worried look on his face and so did my brother. Unfortunately I am too young to grasp what had happen and what was going to happen to mom. Dad walks over and hugs us both along with my brother. _

_He whispers, "It'll be alright Theresa." Mom just sobs and nods meekly. The sound of sirens fills the air and the smell of death isn't too far behind. I begin to fear for my mom I don't understand what happened. Dad's eyes turn stern and cold as the artic circle. _

_Mom hugs me and says, "Taranee dear go inside with your brother." I obey and Peter takes me inside. I look out the door nervous about what was going to happen. **'WHAT'S GOING ON? WHY IS MY DAD SO SERIOUS? OH NO…' **Suddenly I see my mom being shoved in the police car and Dad going to get in his car. My brother sighs and I begin to cry but I don't sob. I ask, "Is mommy in trouble bro?"_

_His eyes shift to me after a long pause. He answers, "Mommy will be fine Taranee, don't worry I'll take care of you."_

_I sigh and say, "Will you read my favorite story bro?"_

_My brother smiles and reads the story. **'Mommy, please, come back. Protect me from the dark or worse another fire bursting out. I miss you and I hope you're able to come back home.'**_

* * *

_Thanks for bothering to read this fic. I'm sorry I haven't been able to update frequently but I'll be back soon. A speical thanks to Harryrulesmyworld and Glorysgirl4ever for being my most faithful reviewers I hope all goes well with your fics. Until next time._


	9. Chapter 9

_**Of Fire and Ice**_

_I do not own anything from W.I.T.C.H but there are some more minor characters._

_Talking_

_**Thinking**_

_**Vision**_

_

* * *

_

_**Chapter 8**_

_My brother smiles and reads the story. **'Mommy, please, come back. Protect me from the dark or worse another fire bursting out. I miss you and I hope you're able to come back home.'** My brother stops reading and holds me close and says, "I'm sure mommy is going to be fine." I just nod and sit there in the dark. My fear of fire begins to disappear for the moment as the cold night air bites at my skin. I hear my brother walking into the kitchen and I just stare out the door waiting for mom to come back. _

'_**MOM PLEASE COME BACK! I'll wait up all night.'** Unfortunately I pass out and I cringe, toss and turn.  
_

"_**Mrs. Cook, you know this is a serious crime you've committed."** _

"_**I know officer and I'm willing to take any punishment but I don't regret doing it to save, my precious daughter, Taranee's life."** _

"_**Tell me what happened from start to finish Mrs. Cook."**_

"**_I was informed that my daughter passed out in school by the principle. My husband and I where feeling down because Taranee got hurt with no one to protect her. We were all awfully sober after that, Taranee suggested we play a game of boys against girls in basket ball. All of a sudden a mysterious man appears in our yard and had a weapon in his hand. My husband and son try to reason with him but he knocks both of them out. Taranee tried to say leave us alone but his eyes had the look of murder in them. I remembered where I hid the gun my husband had bought just in case of emergencies. The man was in pursuit to kill Taranee so I took the shot and he feel to the ground. I don't deny that I committed murder but I did it out of love." _**

**_The officer looks around not sure if he should commit her to jail or shake her hands for doing a brave thing. Dad anxiously says, "Officer please, don't place her in jail we have two children to raise. I would suggest she goes to see a counselor and do community service."_**

_**The Officer sighs and says, "This is a complicated case Mr. Cook but I'll tell you what she doesn't go to jail but she still has to go through a trial for murder. She'll be under house arrest since there was a child involved. I'm sorry Mrs. Cook but for what it's worth I would've done the same thing if I had to protect my own."**_

_**The officer leaves my mom and dad looking like the life sucked out of them. Dad looks like he hates himself and runs his hand through his hair. **_

"_**If I had shot him instead of you then you'd be home and I would be on the stand in front of people that will judge me instead of you. I'm so sorry honey."**_

"_**I would be standing by you like you're doing with me now. I would be worried like you are now. I mean what I said that I don't regret that I shot him to save our daughter. I only regret the situation had to end like that."**_

_All goes black and I don't really grasp the situation until I hear my brother crying in his room. I wake up and see officers everywhere while my parent's hangs their head in shame. I try to hug mom but I was forced back by the officers. I cry out, "Mommy please touch me!" I feel no warm touch from either of my parents and the unrelenting grip of the cold night leaves me scared and alone. The lights go out finally and I just cry alone on my bed which offers no warm touch. This was worse then any fire I may fear, the silence chokes me again and the ice cuts through my skin. I curl up in a ball and I try to yell but no sound comes out. No comfort this is the cold grip of being shunned. I pass out from the overwhelming emotions I can't understand._

* * *

_**This is a very dark chapter please forgive me. I'm hopping this is believable; you see Taranee is smart but this plays up to why she has a hard time trusting. Anyway time to thank my reviewers.**_

**_KaNdRaKaRgrl: Thanks so much for your support and I will write more stories. Keep up the good work with your fic._**

**_Glorysgirl4ever: As usual thank you for the wonderful support. I hope you update on your fic soon. _**

**_Gracefulraven: Thanks for the review and I'm hoping this will continue with your interest._**

**_Harryrulesmyworld: I hope all goes well with your fic from what I can tell it's still going very well. _**


	10. Chapter 10

**Of Fire and Ice**

_**I don't own anything from W.I.T.C.H but I do own minor character.**_

* * *

****

_**Chapter 9**_

_I wake up from that night seeing chains on my momma's ankles. I feel tears weld up in my eyes, '**Why does my mommy need chains and why can't she hold me like before?**' I just walk in the kitchen avoiding looking at my mom and I hear sobs behind me. I really want to hug my mommy but the police man looks really mean at me. I just eat breakfast and go to school. I am all alone again my own brother looks really distant. I sit in the corner listening to Mrs. Roberts talk about the book a little bit. I just look out the window after I am done with my work. I don't even notice my classmates or Mrs. Roberts looking at me. A tear sneaks out of my eyes and I close my eyes tight. I suddenly feel a hand on my shoulder and a gentle voice asking, "Are you ok Taranee?" _

'_**No, my mommy can't hug me and now my daddy works later. My own brother hasn't talked to me. I'm nothing but trouble.**' "I'm ok Mrs. Roberts just imagining something."_

_Mrs. Roberts gives me the **I-don't-buy-that-excuse **look. I give a covering smile and pretend to be really interested in the Secret of Nim. Mrs. Roberts ask, "Who are the main characters of this novel Taranee?" _

_I answer, "Mrs. Frisby, Teresa, Martin, Aunty Shrew, and the Rats of Nim."_

_Mrs. Roberts looks a little defeated but has a glint of determination. She says, "Ok class recess will begin in a few minuets. It's raining outside you know the rules."_

_Most of my classmates groan while I sit in the corner with an indifferent look on my face. Usually I'd be interested in reading something complicated but today I don't even feel like going to the library. Mrs. Roberts approaches me and asks, "Taranee don't you want to read Island of the Dolphins?" I just shake my head and look down on the floor trying to head my injured eyes. _

_She sighs and asks, "Taranee is something wrong with your parents or brother? You know you can tell me anything even though I'm white." I didn't want to react but I did, tears fall quickly as she mentions my parents and brother. I try so hard to hide my pain but now it's too unbearable to hold back. _

_I hug her and say, "My mommy has chains on her ankle, my dad works later and my brother doesn't talk to me at all. Something bad happened to mommy and now she has to be guarded all the time." I look outside as if on cue the rain turns to snow. Yes, Christmas is sneaking up on us. I don't feel too much in the spirit with mom having to avoid me. Mrs. Roberts just hugs me as if not knowing what to say but I'm glad she's showing she cares. _

_She clears her throat and says, "I'm sure you're parents will get through this. Give your brother time and he'll talk to you again Taranee I'm sure he will." _

_I ask in a teary voice, "How can you be sure?"_

_She gives a warm smile and says, "You're parents raised a smart daughter and I know brothers can't avoid their little sisters' for too long. Don't worry Taranee things will work out but it may take awhile."_

_I finally begin to smile and ask, "Can I read the Island of the Dolphin's?"_

_She smiles and hands it to me. I begin to listen more and participate better. After school was over for the day, I put on my pink coat and walk home. I realize Christmas break is getting closer and I walk home more willing to face my parents. When I get home I see the hurt look on my mommy's face. '**Is mommy sad that I didn't say good-morning to her?**' I walk up to mommy and ask, "Doing ok mommy?"_

_She begins to smile and say, "As good as I can be in my situation. I'm sorry that I can't hug you Taranee. It's really hard for me too; please don't think I love you any less. Mommy did something really bad Taranee and now she has to pay for it."_

_I ask, "But do they have to be so mean?"_

_My brother walks in and scolds, "TARANEE YOU SHOULDN'T BE SAYING STUFF LIKE THAT! MOM COULD BE IN JAIL THEN SEEING US EVERYDAY!"_

_Tears weld in my eyes and Mom scolds, "PETER DON'T SCOLD YOUR SISTER LIKE THAT! SHE'S TRYING TO UNDERSTAND!"_

_He cringes as he sees me about to cry and hugs me out of no where. He says, "I'm sorry for yelling at you Taranee this whole thing has all of us on edge."_

_I smile and say, "That's ok brother I'm glad you don't hate me." I notice something in my brothers' eyes. He looks like he is mad at something but he tries to hide it. He just walks away and slams the door. I ask, "Mommy when can we hug you again?"_

_She sighs and says, "I don't know but I hope very soon." I just give a sad nod and head into my room for a little bit and then I hear my brother shout words that send a chill down my spine. _

"_HOW CAN THIS HAPPEN!"_

_

* * *

__**Sorry it has taken me so long to update. I hope you like this chapter. THANKS REVIEWERS YOU'RE SO AWESOME! I'M REALLY ANXIOUS TO GET THE CHAPTER UP! Please feel free to point out mistakes I may have made.**_


	11. Chapter 11

_Of Fire and Ice _

_I don't own anything from W.I.T.C.H but I do own the minor characters._

_**

* * *

**__**Chapter 10**_

_After that out burst days went from lonely to really cold. Dad seems more nervous now and my brother just glares at him. Mom just looks defeated or just really down and out. I get ready to go to school like usual. Today is the last day before we go off for break. I say brightly, "good morning." All I get is grunts and yeah wonderful, my smile immediately dies and I mentally groan. **'There's something my family isn't telling me. WHY AM I LEFT IN THE DARK?'** I just go to school hoping for a slightly better day. For the past few days I've been going on the bus. I have everything thrown on me but I just stew. My head begins to get a little foggy with questions with why is everyone in a bad mood. When will things get back to normal? Suddenly I black out for a few minuets hearing something horrible._

"_**Lionel you have been staying at work so late, are you angry with me?"**_

"_**No, Theresa it's just I feel really lonely." **_

"…_**I'm sorry this had to happen, Lionel really I am but I still need to know if you're supporting me."**_

"………………………………………………………………………………_**.."**_

"_**Lionel?"**_

_**Peter walks in and frowns "So dad when are we going to meet her?"**_

"……………………………………………………………………………_**.."**_

"_**Her? Peter what are you talking about?"**_

"_**Dad knows who I'm talking about mom. I've been spying on him and found him with a blond girl with pretty bright blue eyes."**_

"…_**Lionel is this true?"**_

"_**Theresa I…never meant to hurt anyone she's someone I can talk to."**_

"…_**.WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY ANYTHING TO ME! I WOULD'VE TALKED TO YOU! YOU'RE TREATING ME LIKE A BLOOD THIRSTY CRIMINAL!"**_

"…**_.Please, Theresa, be reasonable."_**

"**_REASONABLE WE'RE WAY PAST THAT LIONEL! DOES THIS MEAN YOU GIVE UP ON ME? LIONEL I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME!" Sobs_**

**_Dad hugs mom "I'm so sorry Theresa. I'm not dating her I promise. I do love you and always will, but the police make it really hard for us to communicate with you."_**

"…_**Lionel perhaps you all should leave me here and go to your mother's. It's obvious this whole situation has the whole family down. I notice Taranee looking almost as defeated as me."**_

_**Peter interrupts "MOM PLEASE I CAN'T STAND BEING AWAY FROM YOU!" **_

"_**Peter is right Theresa we all are going to face this together. We just need to try to have brighter spirits that's all."**_

_I don't know how but I manage to make it in class and do my work. Mrs. Roberts asks, "Taranee is something wrong?"_

_A small smile appears on my face and I answer, "No everything will be just fine."_

_As the hours pass I go home with brighter spirits that my family isn't going to fall apart. We can face anything we're Cook's._

_

* * *

__I'm updating as promised and I'll add another chapter to my latest story too.__I would like to thank my wonderful reviewers for supporting me. _

**_Harryrulesmyworld: Thanks for your supportive reviews. I hope you like this latest installment. Happy Holidays! I plan to keep the sea of tranquility or something like that an on going fic._**

**_Glorygirls4ever: I'm glad you reviewed and I will keep updating. I'm glad you missed me, I've been lazy and I've had a lack of inspiration. Happy Holidays!_**

**_Lily'sturmoil: Hope this answers your question. Happy Holiday!_**


	12. Chapter 12

Of Fire and Ice

_I don't own anything from W.I.T.C.H but I do own the plot and some small characters._

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 11**

_After that realization the next few days were a little happier. Mom still looks unhappy but the police officer lets us touch mom more. It's only a few days left until Christmas and I am so excited to go shopping with my dad. However that idea was shot down when I see the shallow look in his eyes. **'Don't look so sad daddy it'll just have to wait.' **I notice daddy looking at me with a surprised look in his eyes but it melts into a warm caring look. He sighs and says, "Taranee sweetheart I know you're a little disappointed we can't go on our usual shopping."_

_I just hug my dad and say, "I'm just happy being with you all."_

_Peter adds, "Besides we're not going to be ungrateful brats right Taranee?"_

_I say brightly, "Right bro."_

_I help out with the chores and that. A paper comes in the mail, dad's eyes show both joy and regret. Peter asks, "What is it dad?"_

_He heaves a sigh and says, "Tomorrow is the first court hearing."_

_Mom heaves a very sad sigh and says, "Well judgment day is at hand and my future rests in the hands of the judge and jury."_

_Peter hugs mom and says, "We'll get through this mom all of us."_

_I nod and say, "Mommy I'm sure you'll be ok." '**Please don't look sad mommy I won't be sad as much if you don't.'**_

_Mom just grabs me and says, "I'll try to smile a little Taranee. Don't worry sweetie you need to have some fun. Here's an idea why don't you and your brother shoot some hoops both of you be inside for days now. It's warm outside and I need to talk to daddy ok hon."_

_I nod and go out the door. A small wind blows my slightly messed up hair. My brother shot at the basket and misses. His eyes didn't look at all happy. I ask, "Bro, want to play horse?"_

_He just shrugs and says, "Whatever you want to play Taranee."_

_I heave a defeated sigh and say, "Alright if one of us makes a shot we can ask each other any question we want. If we miss then we give the other person the ball." _

_He blinks and says, "Gee Taranee do you have to get all complicated? I guess we'll do that."_

_I take the first shot and make it. "Do you think I'm strange bro...?"_

_He hesitates but answers, "Not strange Taranee special is more like it. I pick on you because I care about you."_

'_**Are you hiding anything from me brother?' **_

_He shakes his head and say, "That's my honest answer scout's honor."_

_I smile and hand him the ball. He of course makes a swish shot. He asks, "Taranee is something bothering you?"_

"_You mean besides people just calling me a complete dork and say I am strange?"_

_My brother nods. I answer, "I'm scared of what will happen to mommy. Also that I feel like I'm getting in your way more these days."_

_I miss the next shot and hand the ball to my bro. He makes it and asks, "Why do you feel that way?"_

_I sigh and say, "You've shut yourself in your room and refuse to even say good morning to me. I knew you weren't happy so I tried to stay out of your way but I felt more like an annoying fly."_

_Peter hugs me and says, "I'm so sorry Taranee I didn't think you'd notice my feelings. I'm stupid for not considering you. I wasn't mad at you, I'm just tired of this whole place and I'm sure you are too."_

_I nod and we don't shoot anymore. We just sit outside together until mom and dad are done with their "talk." After we're called inside I go to sleep with a worried air around me. I don't know what the future holds but I hope it isn't bad. **'Maybe we'll get a small happy ending.'**_

_

* * *

__Here's my latest chapter Of Fire and Ice. Hope you enjoy it._

**_Glorygirls4ever: Thanks for the wonderful reviews. I sure appreciate them all I hope to see more from your fic. _**

**_KaNdRaKaRgrl: Thank you for your reviews. I'm glad you like my story and your story seems to be doing well too._**

**_Harryrulesmyworld: Don't worry about not reviewing earlier. I'm glad you reviewed at all. I hope you enjoy this chapter too._**


	13. Chapter 13

Of Fire and Ice

I don't own anything from W.I.T.C.H maybe some small characters.

A/N: MAN I REALLY GOT TO START READING THE COMICS OR GRAPHIC NOVELS! Ok, enough of my ranting. Please enjoy this chapter. This chapter will be another one of revelation and more angst.

_**

* * *

**__**Chapter 12 **_

_Our Christmas wasn't fancy but it still was nice even though we agreed to have it early. I suddenly see a change in my mom well ok not suddenly, but her eyes aren't as gentle. My brother is his usual pain self but now here we are getting ready for the hearing. I wear my darker red outfit. The house is silent and suffocating once again but this time it had an air of dread. Maybe it is just me but my mom has become completely cold. She walks on stone faced, still dressed normal but she never once smiles on the way there. I just watch in silence as I see my once happy and full of life mother changes to a completely cold ice queen. We get to the rather beat up courthouse and walk in. Peter and I are told to wait outside. Peter goes to make a scene but I stop him. He just looked like he is annoyed at me. I just shrink away from him and sit on the step. A horrible feeling hits my stomach. "**What if I lose mom and dad leaves me and Peter then what?" **I let the cold air hit me then I see the familiar cricket from the park. _

"_**Cree Creek"**_

_I look at the cricket and it jumps on my arm. I ask, "What are you doing out here and in winter too?"_

"_**Cree Creek Creee Creck"**_

_I couldn't help but laugh at this whole situation I'm talking to a cricket. I know it can't really talk to me but hey it's a friend and something I can do without falling into the depths of regret. The cricket jumps on my shoulder and plays a song. I smile and listen things don't seem so bad now that I have a friend. My brother however had to ruin my concert by scaring me causing the cricket to hop off._

"_WHY DID YOU HAVE TO DO THAT PETER? YOU'RE SO...ANNOYING!" _

_I turn away from him and he sits beside me. He sighs as he says, "I'm sorry Taranee…I'm just really mad why can't we go with our parents?"_

_I ask, "Do you really want to know what goes on in there Peter?"_

_Peter nods and I close my eyes strangely I hear familiar voices in my head. I smile and say "Come on Peter."_

"_TARANEE I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR YOUR GAMES!"_

_I find a place and say, "I see mom Peter."_

_He looks through the hole and asks, "How did you know Taranee?"_

_I don't answer but just listen to the judge. I don't understand too much of what he said but the words. **"Mrs. Cook you are hereby sentence to the women's correctional center for a month's time."** Peter and I just walk back outside and sit on the steps. Dad just walks out and signals us to go to the car. We all sit quietly as we have to go home without mom. **"MOMMY! WHY, DO THEY HAVE TO TAKE MOMMY AWAY?"**_

_**

* * *

**__**Here's the 12 chapter sorry it took so long but I had to get motivation to write it. I hope it was good.**_

**_A witchfan girl: Thanks for the review I hope you like this chapter._**

**_GlorysGirl4ever: Thanks for encouraging reviews. Your stories seem to be a hit too. Hope you like this chapter._**

**_KaNdRaKaRgrl: Thanks for your review. I hope you like this chapter._**

**_Harryrulesmyworld: Lol I hope I can find some kind of W.I.T.C.H book here. I'm glad you like the chapters so far. I hope you like this one. I managed to get an idea of what they're like. Hope all is going well._**


	14. Chapter 14

_**Of Fire and Ice**_

_I do not own anything from W.I.T.C.H but I do own minor characters._

**

* * *

****Chapter 13**

_We all sit quietly as we have to go home without mom._** "MOMMY! WHY, DO THEY HAVE TO TAKE MOMMY AWAY?"**_ Days go by without much sound every time I go home it is like there is no air. My brother refuses to talk to me once again. My dad has a sad smile and works more. I go to school with a fake smile and pretend to play with the other kids. '**Mommy, why did you have to leave again?'** No one needs to know my tears. Suddenly some boy throws a block at me. For the first time I lose my temper and the next block he throws. I catch and throw back at him. It looked like the block had fire on it. I gasp and get in the way of the block. I get knocked out… I wake up in the nurses' office. '**Stop looking at me. I'm tired and heavy hearted.' **I just sit there and let them look me over. Mrs. Roberts has this concerned look on her face. I try to smile and say," I'm ok Mrs. Roberts." _

_She just hangs her head and asks, "Taranee honey did you get mad?"_

_I nod and look down feeling ashamed that I would do that to someone. I just wait for some scolding words but all I get is a hug from my teacher. She asks, "Taranee I read what happened to your mom are you going to be ok?" I wane to say no and burst out in tears. _

_I calmly say, "Yes." She helps me up and we go back in the class. Everyone just stares at me with a cold, cutting glare. I just sit down and read my book. When school let out it wasn't much different at home. I just walk in quietly and finish my homework. I get tired of feeling the suffocation so I grab the camera grandma sent me for my ninth. I just walk outside and take pictures of the snowy scene and a few patches of green. I'm surprised when I hear a familiar _**Creek reek. **_'**Oh it's my buddy from the park.' **It jumps on my shoulder and plays a comforting song. I smile and it jumps on a light colored blade of grass. A little bit of snow was around it so I quickly take the picture. I run into this field of snow where the sun doesn't touch it. Little did I know my buddy is with me the whole time I run, jump and feel the strangely comforting cold sensation, on my skin. Suddenly I see an interesting group of bugs each having a distinct color of there own. I take pictures and feel the need to research about these bugs. I see my buddy joining in with the interesting bugs. For a while I didn't feel so alone and I actually laugh as they tickle me with their tiny legs and feelers. '**These bugs are my friends how strange? Hey it works they don't hurt you or try to kill you. What am I going to name all of you?' **I still take interesting pictures and I smile as I watch them play. Then I smell an awful smell at first it smelled like burnt rubber. I try to find out where it is coming from then when I look at my buggy friends they all fall over. I get a closer look and see that all of them are dead. '**NO WHY ARE THEY DIEING!' **I see that rotten boy I was throwing that fiery block at. Spraying something that smells really awful not to mention is hurting my lungs. **'EWW I WISH I COULD GIVE HIM A DOSE OF HIS OWN DOING!' **Suddenly I get courage and walk over to that boy and say, "HEY WHAT DID THOSE BUGS DO TO YOU!"_

_He looks at me and says, "Aww look it's the sissy girl who saved me from that stupid block. They're taking up my ground so they deserve to die." _

_I feel my temper rising and wishing for something to happen. Suddenly out of no where flames appear on his shoes. '**YOU ROTTEN LITTLE BRAT! YOU ARE A MONSTER!' **He screams and cries, but I just stand there with the same fiery fury in my eyes. Suddenly I hear my brother calling, "TARANEE!" I walk away and the boy runs home in fright. I feel so numb and cold inside. I don't really care how flames appear on his shoes the reason is he deserved it. I just look at my brother feeling lifeless my only friends I could ever make are now gone. _

_My brother asks, "What did you do Taranee?"_

_I just curtly say, "Nothing bro, just trying to talk to him." I just walk past him and wonder if I can get the pictures developed soon. '**I wonder if dad will get the pictures developed for me. What are you thinking Taranee he is too busy to deal with anything? Just forget asking anyone to do anything. I'm alone and I guess I'd better get use to it.'**_

_Peter catches up and asks, "Hey what's wrong baby sis?"_

_I answer, "Everything is fine bro. Mom is gone, my buggy friends are gone and I'm doing excellent in school."_

'_**You wouldn't understand bro if I told you.' **He doesn't say anything for a while. We get home and suddenly he turns to me and asks, "Want to go to the photo shop tomorrow with me?"_

_**

* * *

**__**Hehe…I'm back and I had to do that. I haven't updated in so long please forgive me loyal reviewers. Anyway things are wonderful for the most part. Happy Valentines Day!**_

**_Witchfan girl: Thank you for your compliments. I hope you enjoy this chapter._**

**_Harryrulesmyworld: Lol I know it's rather odd but hey all of this is necessary. Anyway hope you enjoy this chapter and please forgive my lack of updating.._**

**_Glorysgirl4ever: Thanks for your support and I hope all your stories are going well. Most of all I hope you enjoy this chapter. _**


	15. Chapter 15

I don't own anything from W.I.T.C.H but I do own this plot.

**Of Fire and Ice**

_Author notes: I AM SOOO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING OFTEN PLEASE FORGIVE ME LOYAL REVIEWERS._

_This chapter is the last one of her nine year old life. _

"**Voices she hears."**

* * *

Chapter 14

'**You wouldn't understand bro if I told you.**' He doesn't say anything for a while. We get home and suddenly he turns to me and asks, "Want to go to the photo shop tomorrow with me?"

I look at my brother with wonder not knowing if he's making fun of me or not. I offer a small smile and say, "Yes bro I would and do you think I can get a scrapbook for my pictures."

He smiles and says, "Sure Taranee."

We don't say much in the evening, dad doesn't even seem to smile. I walk up to his home-office and ask, "Daddy, are you ok?" He just lets out an aggravated sigh.

I leave feeling my heart falling to pieces as I walk out of his home office thing. I go back downstairs and just look at my favorite canned food. It needed heat for me to eat it. Suddenly it feels warm for once I don't ask questions I open it. However I begin to feel guilty my brother and dad probably won't bother cooking. I work on making dinner for both of them also. I begin to smile but I stop for a moment I hear talking even though I'm alone in the kitchen**. _"Some brother I am Taranee had to face a bully by herself. Mom can't be home for a few months. School is almost over for the summer. Dad seems lost in his own world will our family unite again?" _'It's peter's thoughts and I'm wondering the same thing too.' **I make my bros dinner first and head up to his door knock on it. I set it on the floor and just walk away not wanting him to say, "Taranee I don't want this you eat it." I just get dads' and do the same thing but I wrote a little note. It reads;

**_To my long gone from the earth dad,_**

_**It would be nice if you talked to Peter and me but if we bother you. Then I know I'm sorry and I'm pretty sure Peter is too. I hope you like your dinner it isn't much, and it isn't like mom's cooking. I want us to be a family again and I'm wondering if you will come back to earth.**_

_**Your daughter, Taranee**_

I don't bother to eat; I just take a bath and go to sleep in my bed. I allow my tears to fall as I toss and turn. I just wake up the next morning and get dressed. _'Another silence filled day oh I am just jumping for joy.'_ I make my way downstairs with a fake smile on my face. However, when I see both my brother and my dad at the kitchen, for once in a long while I allow to smile to form on my lips. I also see a smile on their faces and I hear my dad say, "Taranee come here."

I obey, **'Don't tell me I made them angry.' **He asks "Would you like to go on a ride?"

We go to the photo shop get my pictures developed. I get my scrapbook with nice designs for me to remember my buggy friends. I hug both of them and both whisper in my ear, "Thank you sweetheart."

The days went by and we get mom back within two days. All of us were excited about mom's homecoming. When we go to get mom she looked a little different I don't know what it was. When we get her home she seemed much more quiet and hard. I ask, "Mom are you ok?"

"TARANEE DON'T TALK I'VE HAD IT ROUGH!" The cold words cut me to the core. I go into my room feeling lost inside and so alone. I don't look at my brother and father for any kind of support. I just walk in my room and let the tears fall silently.

* * *

**THANK YOU ALL WHO REVIEWS AND READ THIS STORY I'M SORRY IF THIS CHAPTER SUCKS. I'm kind of in a hurry but I will thank all the reviewers personally in the next chapter. **


	16. Chapter 16

**Of Fire and Ice**

_Author's note: Ok in this chapter she's 11 but I will include some references to here first year having her mom home somewhat. I hope it isn't too confusing_

"**Taranee's thoughts"**

"_**Other family member's thoughts"**_

_Flashback_

* * *

_Chapter 15_

It doesn't seem fair to me. For the past year mom has done nothing but push me. Even in homework she always wants me to be perfect. I don't understand it and I…don't know if I can handle that much pressure. I do still see a glimpse on her kind side before she got in trouble. Still it feels like the mom I knew died in the correction center. I just sit alone not wanting to speak. I see Peter walking in with that hopeful smile. I just give a half smile back to him. I go to school like usual only this time without my skates. It seems normal enough then as if on cue the bully I had given flames too shows up. He asks, "So Taraeen, are you wanting to get past me?"

I hiss "MY name is TARANEE! And I could care less right now." I just walk on but then he punches me in the nose. **"OK THAT'S IT HE WANTS MORE HE'LL GET IT!"** I thought I'd have to hit him but suddenly flames circle him and get really close. I just let out a sigh and shake my head. As if it understood it went out. I don't really care how they got there; I've stopped paying that close attention. It was just a coincidence just like all the others. I didn't notice at the time but my nose was bleeding. I hide the pain with the look of cold indifference. A stupid clown tries to cheer me up but I just walk on. I hear it scream in pain not wanting to look back I just move on. It begins to rain, how ironic that the weather sort of fits my mood. I just walk into class without much to say and I got unwanted attention, but I smile politely.

Mrs. Burns looks at me and asks, "Miss Cook, are you feeling ok?"

What a typical question, all she can ask is, am I feeling ok? **"Let's see I got punched by a bully, saw flames, my house is on its head again, I FEEL TRAPPED AND ALONE YEAH I FEEL REAL GOOD ABOUT MYSELF!"** I answer in a neutral voice, "Yes Mrs. Burns I'm ok for now."

Suddenly a guy sits beside me and smiles. I just ignore him like I have for the past 2 years. I hear snickers of girls in the front row but I don't really care as much as I use to. He pokes me on the shoulder but I just keep reading. He put gum in my hair, and gave me a wet wily but the one thing that destroyed me was he ripped my text book. Before I do something drastic the teacher calls, "Miss Cook there someone here wanting to talk to you."

I just walk over not really wanting to argue about anything. I just feel like I don't truly belong much of anywhere but I do love my home. I see the kind looking lady in the hall.

She smiles and asks, "So you're the famous Taranee?"

"**Famous? Me? That's funny lady you really need to be a comedy act." **I just nod and walk with her to a nice looking office. She asks, "Taranee lets talk about your family shall we?"

I start to say, "My dad is a lawyer, my mom is a judge and is getting a masters in law, my brother Peter is a few years older than me and loves sports. We're just your average family."

She gives a stern yet gentle look and asks, "What about you Taranee?"

I just sigh and say, "I'm the daughter that's supposed to be perfect."

She smiles a little and asks, "Taranee has someone lashed at you more than you think you needed?"

I just nod and say, "My mom wants me to be the ideal daughter. I…don't know if I can." The bell for the day rings and the lady smiles at me.

"Taranee I want you to visit me on Monday's and Wednesday's for a month. Can you do that?"

I nod and say, "I think I can do that bye."

My nose still hurts and I walk home dreading what was to come. I see mom and dad talking, so I just sneak past them and try to make it to my room. Mom asks, "Taranee how was your day?"

I want to shout out that it was horrible and I wished I didn't have to get up. I just give a fake smile and say, "It was nice and interesting mom I'm going to take a nap." I don't care it was an alibi so I just go laying down thinking back to last year.

_Flashback_

_The next morning I got up, mom just looked so soulless. I try to see how she is and suddenly my mom goes into a crying fit. I hug her and she snaps at me. I feel confused so I went back upstairs and fell asleep for a little while. Then I sit up and see me mom standing in my room. _

_I ask, "Need something momma?"_

_She sits down beside me with a cold look in her eyes but her voice sounds softer. She says, "Taranee I want you to put 150 percent in everything you do and don't end up like me…I need you to be stronger then me."_

_I didn't fully understand but I nodded. In the next days I worked really hard but everything seemed to fall short. I got some hugs from mom but it seemed like there was emptiness between my mom and me. I was hoping I'd see the loving and laughing mom I had missed all these months. Now it seems that my heart will fade into shadows. I guess I did ok, every time I'd get an A on the paper mom would hug me. However, every time I get a B mom would tell me to study harder. If I kept repeating the B mom would drill facts in my head until the point where I wanted to scream. After I get my homework done I'd sneak to an old house where I'd take pictures of bugs. _

_Little did I know the lady that was talking to me in school or at lease looked like her, lived there, so I keep taking pictures of bugs and nature, a familiar voice caught my attention. _

_She asks, "Would you like to come inside Taranee?"_

_End of flashback_

I hear my mom yell "TARANEE COME DOWN YOU'VE GOT COMPANY!"

I groan and obey not knowing what to expect out of this event.

_**

* * *

**__**THANK YOU ALL FOR SUCH WONDERFUL SUPPORT! I DON'T KNOW HOW OFTEN I'LL GET TO UPDATE BUT I WILL UPDATE!**_

**_Harryrulesmyworld: Thanks for your awesome reviews. Your story is doing very well I see. You're so awesome I'm glad you like my stories._**

**_GlorysGirls4ever: Wow its so good to hear from you. Thanks for the review good luck on all your stories._**

**_KaNdRaKaRgrl: Thanks for your supportive review. I'm going to get to review your story soon. KEEP UP THE GREAT WORK!_**


	17. Chapter 17

**Of Fire and Ice**

I do not own the series W.I.T.C.H all I own is the plot.

**A/N _Sorry it's been so long since I've updated again but I will probably update more after I'm done with summer school. Please bear with me if this differs from the books in some ways. I hope you'll enjoy this installment._**

* * *

_**Chapter 16**_

I hear my mom yell "TARANEE COME DOWN YOU'VE GOT COMPANY!"

I groan and obey not knowing what to expect out of this event. It's probably one of our ever endearing relatives, so I put on my polite smile and walk down stairs. I look at the lady and it was my counselor from school. **"Huh what is she doing here? I wonder if it is urgent or does she want to make sure that I tell my parents?"** She offers a gentle smile to me and I hear her mind tell me. **_"It'll be alright Taranee; I'm only here to observe your family life."_**

I keep my smile to not give any hint that something was wrong. I stand beside my parents and my father seems familiar with my counselor. He hugs her and says, "It's been a long time Clarice how's your husband?"

She smiles and says, "Oh the same absentminded personable thing that he is. The only thing he can remember and even quote it is various forms of the laws of this state."

My dad laughs and says; "Well I sure do miss working with him. True he can't remember daily life things but he sure is sharp when it comes to the law. He also was my golfing partner at the old lot."

My mom actually smiles and doesn't have the heated anger that she usually has. My mom smiles at Clarice and asks, "Would you like something to drink?"

She smiles and politely says, "Water if you please Mrs. Cook." My mom actually doesn't give her the 3rd degree. My dad looks at his friend with confusion but still a friendly attitude. I ask, "Would like some snacks?"

She smiles and says, "Why yes Taranee have any you would like for me to try?"

I nod and get some of the small snacks, in the cabinets. Mom walks back in the living with dad and Ms. Clarice. I had a hard time arranging them like I wanted them to do. Suddenly I hear Ms. Clarice asks, "So Lionel, have you noticed your daughters withdrawing behavior?"

I can hear the confusion in his voice as he asks, "Withdrawing Clarice, she seems fine to me a little shy but fine."

I can hear the thoughtful but a slightly bitter tone as Ms. Clarice says, "Yes, she is shy but haven't you even wondered why she barely talks to either of you?"

I hear an uncomfortable silence between my parents and Ms. Clarice. I walk in with the snacks even though they aren't neatly in place. I could see the stern cold look in my mother's eyes and apparently Ms. Clarice notices and asks, "Mrs. Cook you're daughter is quite creative even if it isn't in perfection isn't she?"

My mom pauses for quite a while and answers, "Yes I suppose you're right."

I smile and ask, "Would you like to try some mom?" Mom tastes it and looks shocked. Ms Clarice smiles and takes one herself.

She asks, "Mrs. Cook have you been back to work?"

My mom sighs and says, "I have to wait a few more years before I can regain my position as Judge Cook. Since the crime I committed was out of self defense my boss agreed to allow me back on the bench after about 2 years after I get out of the correctional center."

Ms. Clarice eyes seem to get a little hard as she asks, "Have you communicated effectively with your daughter?"

My mom suddenly gets defensive and asks, "Since when has it been your concern CLARICE ANNABELL MURRY!"

Clarice's blue eyes shown bright and says, "It became my concern when I noticed your bright daughter, showing a fear of getting to know others, having a closed mind to wonderful things around here. Tell me JUDEG COOK; are you guilty of pushing your daughter too hard?"

My mom looks really stuck and asks, "Why are you asking me such a question?"

I feel horrible and blurt out, "NO MORE PLEASE I'M A BAD AND SELFISH DAUGHTER! I'M SORRY FOR EVER TELLING MY FEELINGS ANYONE!"

I run upstairs with such a fiery speed, and determination to hide away. Once I get to my sanctuary I slam that door and jump what seemed like across the room to my bed. Cry till I was so tired I couldn't even dream up a tear, nothing seems to help this void but this is still my home. I'd go through all this pain again because this is my home.

_

* * *

__Well this is my latest chapter. I know it's a little shorter then the others but I hope you enjoy this chapter. I will probably be updating more frequently._

**_Glorygirls4ever_**: **_Thanks for the review, but I notice you erased all your stories. I wish you didn't but if you felt you had to then ok. Hope you enjoy._**

**_Harryrulesmyworld:_** **_Thanks for your review, and no putting yourself down about your latest chapter. It's a creative way to aid a hint of humor. Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter._**


	18. Chapter 18

Of Fire and Ice

I don't own anything from W.I.T.C.H but I do own this angst plot.

A/N I'm bad I know but at least I'm making progress and getting better in my writings.

_Taranee's mind dialogue _

_**Taranee's mental shouts**_

**Other people's thoughts**

_**

* * *

**__**Chapter 17 **_

I run upstairs with such a fiery speed, and determination to hide away. Once I get to my sanctuary I slam that door and jump what seemed like across the room to my bed. Cry till I was so tired I couldn't even dream up a tear, nothing seems to help this void but this is still my home. I'd go through all this pain again because this is my home. I pass out for what seemed like days, and suddenly I feel flames all around me. It was dark flames but I knew they aren't real, what confuses me is why do I feel the heat as if they were real? I hear the sound of footsteps the determined kind which was undisputedly my mothers. I panic not knowing what to do and not even wanting to use my weird thought broadcast system. It's not that good anyway all I get is small words of a thought it's just, like one of those games where you have to figure out the word. I don't like being confused about anything but my mom has completely changed. I don't blame Clarice for trying to find the truth but it wasn't fair to give mom the third degree like that. I sit up with a mix of different emotions but the one that stuck out was….**scary!** My mom actually looks a little sad but still cold.

"Taranee, do you think I'm being too hard on you?"

I answer, "Yes only a little."

Mom lets out a strange sigh it sounded like a bear. I feel my chest get tight not knowing if she would get mad at me or what. She has tears in her eyes as she looks at me. I groan still feeling a major pang of guilt and here we are can't even say two words. I told mom the truth but nothing seems to help. She just looks at me and I'm slowly going numb inside with all this silence who knew silence could be so loud. Here in Sesamo is where I was born and raised true it isn't a grand place but people here know me. After the long time starring at my mom getting no where I run out of the room. I even run outside not caring about much except to get out of the cold silence. Fire would actually have been better but slowly I'm growing to accept this cold feeling. I cry as I run down the street and I end up on an old familiar doorstep. I see a warm face and she steps aside to allow me to come inside. Usually I wouldn't trust people but this lady is the only one I can truly trust without much doubt.

"Taranee dear you look like the sun is about to go out." I just shake and cry out as if I had been stabbed in the back. Fire is a fear of mine but having no voice is much worse. She sits me down and says, "Now child don't ya be carryin' on like dat every think will aight I promise."

I actually manage to get a small smile on my face. I hug her and ask, "Will it are you sure?"

She smiles and says, "Does your best buddy Diana Roseanna Parker lie or give false hope?"

I giggle and answer, "You do sometimes."

She offers her quirky smile and it was just what I needed. Here I can have a voice and I don't feel like I'm being stabbed. _'Will my home ever return to normal?' _I see a face, I really didn't need to see at least for a while. I groan and see Clarice and I feel boiling mad. I try to keep my temper down but still the memory of what happened. "**_SHE TOLD ME I HAD NOTHING TO WORRY ABOUT! SHE MADE MOMMY MORE, MAD AT ME AND NOW I'M BACK AT SQUARE ONE, I HATE IT WHY! AM I SUPPOSED TO BE QUIET NEVER MAKE A SOUND UNLESS SPOKEN TOO! WHY ANSWER ME WHY!"_**

Clarice winces as if she could hear my ranting but I keep my cool. I see my buddy walk in and the look of outrage shows. I never seen this side of Diana but she turns to me and says, "Taranee dear go in the kitchen and find ya something nice to eat. I need to talk to my **sista** and don't worry if your mother calls I'll explain everything."

"**HOW DARE YA CLARICE YOU'RE THE ONE THAT MADE TARANEE COME HERE IN SUCH A FIT! I WON'T SPARE ANY OF DA WORDS I AM GONNA BE SHOUTING AND YES I TALK LIKE A FOOL BUT I AINT ONE I'M SMARTER THEN MY SISTA SOMETIMES IT'S FUNNY!"**

I decide to leave before it gets too heated. Diana's kitchen is an unusual marvel it's the only spotless place she has in her whole house. Her pretty porcelain cups washed and put away but the smell is so nice. I look around not wanting to mess up anything, I do wish things at home were this comfortable but alas it isn't so why worry so much about it. I do hear a few shouts, and chairs moving but I stay in the kitchen lost in its order, cleanliness and warm feeling I got. Then something much worse shook me out of my happy bubble and that was a loud slam of a door opening. I can only guess who it was, my mind indicated it was my mom and she isn't going to be very happy with me. I hear the tail tell stomps coming to the kitchen and I curl up in a ball waiting to be slapped. This isn't the mom I knew when I was younger she's gotten colder. I just sit there waiting for something to move or at least hurt me.

_**

* * *

**__**Thanks for the support of this story! I'm getting closer to the end but it won't be for a while I imagine. I think this is the longest chapter I've written in a long time. I hope you all like this new installment of Fire and Ice.**_

**_Harryrulesmyworld: Do you just love my stories or is it because of the cookies you keep coming back wink anyway thanks for the support just the same._**

**_Glorygirls4ever I'm glad this story touches you and I just hope to see you have fics up someday. Clarice isn't that bad you just have to wait and see. Thanks again for your passionate review._**


	19. Chapter 19

**Of Fire and Ice**

_I don't own anything from W.I.T.C.H but I do own this plot._

_**A/N: Ok I'm done with my As Told by Ginger story so now I can focus on my successful fics.**_

_**

* * *

**__**Chapter 18**_

Then something much worse shook me out of my happy bubble and that was a loud slam of a door opening. I can only guess who it was, my mind indicated it was my mom and she isn't going to be very happy with me. I hear the tale-tell stomps coming to the kitchen and I curl up in a ball waiting to be slapped. This isn't the mom I knew when I was younger she's gotten colder. I just sit there waiting for something to move or at least hurt me. I wait for what it seems for hours. I dare to open my eyes and see mom just staring at me as if she is stuck on ice or something. I begin to sit up and I notice tears begin to form in her eyes as she slowly walks over to me. When she gets close enough to reach me but far enough for me to breath, it seems like time had stopped. I don't know what to do about this but I know I have to do something.

"Mom I'm sorry I left… I'll go back home and go to my room without any trouble."

Suddenly mom hugs me and says, "No Taranee it's my turn to say I'm sorry. I know I've been hard on you and I just want you to know I'll always love you. I need to soften a little bit on my ways but that will take a long time Taranee."

I just nod and feel a small spark of hope. I just don't get excited that it's there because it can disappear just as easily. I still can't be truly happy after all this time I've only got by with half happy. I really don't know if I should believe mom, true she isn't one to give false hope but now I'm just really confused. Mom looks at me with a semi warm look. Diana walks in and says, "Sorry fer the trouble my sista has caused ya Mrs. Cook."

Mom didn't respond to Diana and that didn't set well with me. I turn to Diana and say, "Thanks buddy and tell Clarice I forgive her."

Mom just merely nods and says, "Come on Taranee let's leave."

As we walk in the living room and Clarice looks at me and my mom. She says, "I'm sorry to question you in your own home but I'm not sorry over what I said about Taranee. You think everything is black and white you're wrong Theresa. The sooner you're able to see how special Taranee is the better it will be for you, and you know if you don't learn from history you're doomed to repeat it."

My mom curtly says, "My daughter won't make the same mistake as me. I guess I can forgive you on invading my home and questioning me. I suppose it wouldn't hurt for my daughter to see you two days a week. Just be warned the next time you pull something like that I won't be as forgiving good day Clarice."

Clarice offers a semi friendly smile and says, "Understood Theresa and would you mind if my husband and I come over to catch up? There will be not counseling involved just remembering good old times."

Mom seems stuck as Clarice asks that. I am confused this time Clarice promises no questioning but mom isn't convinced.

Clarice adds, "It doesn't have to be right this minuet Theresa I was thinking maybe a weekend when we're not that busy."

Mom turns and says, "If you promise no mentioning of Taranee and no more questions about our parenting styles then yes I won't mind if you and your husband come over."

Clarice nods and says, "I promise should I be fired, tarred and feathered should I break this solemn promise."

I look at Clarice and for once it seems she has no scheme in mind. I do know she was once friends with mom because I saw them together in a year book dad showed us once.

Mom answers, "You may one weekend and you better keep your promise." We leave after that but something in my mind tells me Clarice isn't only bringing her husband. It's odd how mom acts but maybe there is still hope for us to heal. It's a long shot but at least there is something I can live with.

Once we get home dad hugs me and says, "Taranee where have you been my friend?"

I am shocked but I answer "To Ms. Diana Roseanna Parker's."

Dad laughs and asks, "How is she?"

I answer, "Fine."

Mom gives the **Lionel please don't encourage her** look. My dad of course ignores it and asks, "So are you coming back to stay or running away again?"

I answer, "I'm back to stay."

My brother walks out and says, "Geez Taranee you have to scare everyone to death don't you?"

I ask, "What do you mean Peter you all weren't worried were you?"

Peter sighs and says, "Gee Taranee, aren't you supposed to be the smart one?"

I shake my head and say, "I'm no different from anyone else, and all I do is read a lot. It's better than being trapped in confusion." I look at Peter and he looks at me in shock. I just go on upstairs, I feel like an alien really. The only person, that I don't seem so strange to, is my buddy Diana. It isn't far, is it so wrong to have knowledge of anything?

**I guess it is I mean great scientist wasn't accepted in society all those years ago either. Even artist or visionaries are outcastes, I don't know if I'll ever find people who can really accept me other than, Dad, Diana and possibly Clarice. The only thing I really have is a home and I guess that's good enough for now. **I fall into a light sleep while imaging a world where people accept one another. Suddenly I hear Peter talking to someone and knock on the door saying, "Taranee can dad and I come in?"

I sigh and go to open the door and AHH!

* * *

**Thanks for the wonderful support, I honestly didn't think this story would be successful.**

**_Harryrulesmyworld: Lol well thanks for saying that. WHEN ARE YOU GOING TO UPDATE YOURS MISSY! I'M DIEING TO KNOW WHAT HAPPENS NEXT! Anyway with that being said enjoy this chapter._**

**_GlorysGirl4ever: Oh ok then well hope the revisions go smoothly. I'm glad you told me thanks. I hope you'll enjoy this chapter too._**

_**KaNdRaKaRgrl:**_ _**Better late then never and I was worried you'd lost interest. I hope you enjoy this chapter too.**_

**_Witch-Fan_** : **_I didn't believe it was that shocking but oh well. Glad to hear from fellow writers and readers. I hope you enjoy this chapter too._**


	20. Chapter 20

**Of Fire and Ice**

_**I don't own anything from W.I.T.C.H I only own this plot**_

**_A/N: FORGIVE ME ALL MY FAITHFUL REVIEWERS! I have my head in the clouds these days but I will knuckle down. I start college but I will still update as much as possible. Please try to bear with this unreliable writer. Hope you enjoy this latest installment._**

_**Chapter 19**_

I sigh and go to open the door and AHH! I trip on my carpet and fall on my knees. It hurt but I just bear it and look up at them. Peter and dad help me up with a concerned look. I don't feel like explaining because it seems no matter how many times I try to find the words it comes out wrong. Dad asks, "What's wrong Taranee?"

I want to say that everything is falling apart around my ears. I want to say I don't know if I should be a shadow or a thorn in moms' side. I want to say my heart is being nailed on a tree and people just loves to hit it. No I decide to say, "I had a bad dream don't worry about me."

Peter jokingly asks, "Was it a dinosaur walking through town?"

Dad punches Peter in the arm and shout "PETER NOT HELPING!"

I let out a light giggle and allow a smile to appear. I ask, "Am I keeping both of you up?"

Both stare at me and stammer while trying to say, "N-n-no."

I shake my head and say, "I'm fine, go on to bed."

Dad asks, "Are you sure Taranee? I'm here for you to talk to if you need me."

I nod and say "Go on both of you."

They finally leave and allow me to spend this time to decide on something important.** Should I try to make up with mom or should I stay alone in the dark? The dark wouldn't be so bad if it wasn't so lonely but that's the point. I guess I should try to make up with mom. Do I really want to go through this cold prison though? I guess it would seem that no matter what I end up losing. I DON'T KNOW ANYMORE! Everything was so easy but not everything is in black and white. I don't even know how to communicate my own thoughts and feelings so what am I going to do? Who do I have to talk to? **

I somehow end up falling asleep. My head is still spinning but I don't try to get up. I hear a faint, _Taranee wake up! _I ignore the constant ringing but I didn't know what would happen later. I finally wake up and notice it was 10:00 am and I do a double take on the clock. I jump out of bed, knock my glasses in the floor, twist my ankle, finally I fall on the floor. "OW!" It would figure something like this would happen on the one day I'm confident about something.

_**Sorry it's sort but at least I got something up for all of you. To answer your question I don't think I can answer I like both Taranee and Hay Lin. Sorry I just love them.**_


	21. Chapter 21

**_Of Fire and Ice_**

_I don't own any characters from W.I.T.C.H I just own this plot._

_**A/N: Ok by popular demand and the will of the author. A small happy chapter is in order.**_

_**

* * *

**__**Chapter 20**_

I stroll into the kitchen and look at my mom square in the eye. She just freezes and looks at me giving me full attention. I try to speak but the words seem to not make it out of my mouth. Mom offers a small smile and then I find myself smiling back. I say, "Mom I'm sorry for running away. Can we please not keep fighting?"

Mom sighs and says, "I believe we do have to let go the anger. Next time just don't run out until we talk ok Taranee?"

I smile and I can hear pans rattling. Indicating my brother and dad were "conveniently" in the kitchen. They both act like cooking is what they have been doing all along. Mom looks at them with a quirk eye brow and asks; "Now guys you weren't spying on us were you? Or was it that cooking suddenly took over?"

Both scratch their heads and say, "Hey who's hungry?"

Mom and I smile at the two goofballs. Then they both give us a nice tomato, cheese and fried ham. Dad asks, "So is the Cook war over or do we need to break out the deserts?"

We both say, "Oh some pie will bring a peace treaty."

Dad sighs and says, "And women say food is to a man's heart. I think it's the other way around."

We both giggle, we have already come to a truce but we just love dad's pie. Hey you have to be a con artist to get dad's special pecan cream pie. We wait pretending to be glaring at one another then when the pie comes we shake hands and eat. It was so good and I smile with whip-cream under my nose. Peter says, "Now Taranee please keep your manners."

I smile extra sweetly and say, "Yes brother."

He gives me a strange look and asks, "You ok brat sister of mine?"

I nod and say, "Everything is going to get brighter. Oh and mom you're not dreading Clarice and my buddy coming over are you?"

Dad and Peter give me a nervous look. I just sit there waiting patiently. Mom's eyes don't have the dark they once had. I smile and ask, "Are you still afraid?"

Mom smiles and says, "No but I'm still going to be on guard. Although I won't be as cold Taranee and Clarice was one of my friends so maybe I can start again."

"THANK YOU MOMMY! You won't be mean to my buddy and you will talk to her right."

Mom sighs and says, "I'll try to find some common ground. I can't make any promises."

I hug her and it is a peaceful day as love begins to grow once more. Little did we know an upcoming disaster is about to take place.

****

* * *

**_Well all is well or is it? Anyway sorry my chapters are coming up short but I have a lot on my mind._**

**_Witchygirl:_** Thank you for you enthusiastic review. I'll try to finish this fic soon.

_**GlorysGirl4ever: I hope you like this chapter. Don't be a stranger to review.**_


	22. Chapter 22

Of Fire and Ice

I do not own anything from W.I.T.C.H but I do own this small plot, with minor characters.

* * *

Chapter 21

After mom and I made up, I slowly begin to feel a little lighter. A warm feeling is holding me like arms of someone you love. All this week seems to drag but school keeps things balance for me anyway. As I walk home on Friday, it was cold and rainy. I see a family huddle together under a piece of cardboard, a small boy trying to make a fire. I allow a smile to appear on my face. _I wish there can be a fire that will warm them and not go out if a rain drop hits it_I walk on but little did I know that my silent wish comes true for that family. I soon meet up with Peter; he looks a little impatient with me. I get the message and catch up.

Peter asks, "So are you nervous about this weekend?"

I answer, "A little, mom is not the kind to be so friendly with people who disagree with her."

He smiles despite the bad weather we have to walk home in. "Don't worry Taranee, both dad and I will run a defense if we have to."

I look at my brother with a curious look on my face. "Who are you and what have you done with my brother?"

He playfully punches me in the arm and I laugh. We actually walk like siblings getting along. Not that we constantly want to fight or anything, but Peter and I do not see eye to eye on different subjects. We walk in our lovely and not gloomy home. Mom is in the kitchen making some food and dad is playing some old music.

Peter laughs and says, "Hey dad was this what dinosaurs dance to?"

Dad lets out a sigh and says, "My son thinking that I am older than dirt. There is no hope for me now."

Mom pokes her head out of the kitchen and says, "Lionel is that what I think it is?"

He chuckles and says, "Yes dear I was afraid you had forgotten the time before you had to work too much."

I begin dancing to it, to be honest it sounds pretty cool. Even if it is a slow dance and I could somehow picture my mom having fun with this. Peter just shakes his head and says, "Great, our parents are getting mushy and Taranee is dancing to this. Oh well if you can't be them join in." Peter does exactly what he says.

My dancing stops when the doorbell rings. Mom shouts, "TARANEE GET THE DOOR PLEASE?"

I do and see it is Clarice and my best friend at the time. Surprisingly with matching umbrellas with a silver and gold lining on the edge of it, with what sounds like bells. Hey lets not forget I have a hard time making friends my own age. I say, "Please come in and have a seat."

They do and both seem to have smiles on their face. I feel hopeful about this whole day. Dad begins to play the music again and dance around. Both of them laugh at this, gee I had no idea my dad can entertain this well. Clarice asks, "Lionel have you heard about the new dancing club opening in a few days?"

He stops and looks at her and says, "Really I honestly didn't know."

Diana lets out a giggle and says, "Yer father over there was once named the cool cat back in the day."

He groans and says, "DIANA I DO NOT NEED TO BE PERSENTED LIKE I AM ANCIENT OR SOMETHING!"

We laugh and mom brings out the snacks, which are grilled cheese sandwiches and fried meat. Diana asks, "How's goes the law learnin'?"

Mom actually smiles and says, "Pretty good it just keeps changing but I like the part where I put bad guys away when I actually get into a court system."

The day went on fairly smooth, laughter fills the air, mom actually finding ground with my buddy…until a shot rings out and instantly you see red. A scream is heard, each of us try to do something useful. I try to get the bandages and towels in the kitchen. Dad tries to figure out where the shot came from. Mom and Peter try to take care of the injured person. _'What happened? We were having so much fun and now this. WHY CAN'T PEOPLE JUST LEAVE US ALONE?'_ Another shot rang out and then it becomes silent and dark.

* * *

We here is the latest installment. I hope I have not lost the interest of the readers. We getting close to the end of this fic about three more chapters should do the trick.THANK YOU ALL WHO HAVE REVIEWED AND HAVE AN INTEREST IN THIS STORY! I WISH YOU ALL HAPPY HOLIDAYS! 


	23. Chapter 23

_**Of Fire and Ice**_

_I do not own anything from W.I.T.C.H I only own this story line and the Original Characters._

_Inner dialogue_

Normal dialogue

_**

* * *

**__**Chapter 22**_

Sirens ring through the air. I can feel someone lifting me from the ground. I can faintly hear the voices around me. "TARANEE! Please hold on!" I can feel water splashing on me but I just feel a large amount of pain.

"_What's happening? Why do I feel such pain?"_

The ambulance arrives and someone places me on a white bed. I hear people talking fast and it bothers me the fact I can not make out the words. One of them approaches my mother. "Your daughter looks like she will be fine. However the other one..." Mom cuts off his speech by rushing past them and taking a seat in next to my bed. She rubs my head tenderly with misty eyes.

"_Someone else was hurt. Was it my buddy?" _

I can not really tell you how much time passes by. We finally get to the hospital and I am examined by some doctor.

"_I am so tired…I hope I don't have to stay up all night. Is the other person ok?"_

Mom is still by my side. I give her a tired smile as she gently takes my hand. Her stern side begins to cloud over her eyes. When the doctor calls my mom out in the hall, she offers me an apologetic look as she leaves the room.

"_Why do I feel so numb? Everything smells so lifeless. Why did the person have to ruin the one day when everything was looking good? Mom is going back to her overly stern ways. I just want to sleep so that I can dream that I am anywhere but here."_

Mom walks back in with a really sad look in her eyes. I look at mom and she quickly hides it as she comforts me. After a while I fall asleep but her look worries me.

I hear the door open and shut about 4 times during (what I guess would be night time) hours. I sneeze about twice and I could not help but wonder if mom stayed or what. My answer is realized when I feel moms' hand on mine. I can feel tears on my wrists another realization hits me.

"_Mom is crying. Please mom I'm ok. I have just a small wound I will be fine soon. Can anyone hear me? Why does it feel like I am talking to myself?"_

A doctor walks in and does the usual check ups. He checks my blood pressure and uses a small flashlight to see if I am awake. He offers a gentle smile at me. Mom looks anxious and I still can not understand why. He places a hand on my head as if reassurance.

"_Why is everyone so worried about me? I feel fine just a little tired. I am ok really. ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME?"_

"Taranee please squeeze your left hand." I manage to do that. I give him a confused look. He nods reassuringly to my mom. It seems he is signaling my left hand is all right. "Now squeeze your right for me Taranee."

"_Why does he want me to do this? I am ok really. CAN ANYONE HEAR ME?" _

I try but I feel nothing in that hand. The doctor lifts up the arm and drops it. I still feel nothing and alarms sound off in my head. Mom sobs and asks, "What's wrong doctor?"

He tries again but what scares me the most is I feel nothing. My arm just makes a thud no pain registers.

"_WHAT! IS THAT MY ARM! Why can't I feel anything?"_

The doctor has a grave look on his face as he turns to mom. "Mrs. Cook I'm afraid that shot has paralyzed the right side of your daughter's body. We can only hope this is temporary, and a minor surgery will help the blood flow." Again tears fill my mother's eyes.

"So all we can do is hope? You can only operate on her and hope." Mom sits down in the chair as she looks at me with worry in her eyes.

"_WHAT! OH NO! Surgery is for serious problems. I will be fine really. Still it is worrisome that I can not feel the right side of my body. I DON'T THINK SURGERY IS NECESSARY!"_

The doctor looks at me as if he can read my thoughts. "Taranee this is serious enough for surgery. However you are not as bad off as the other pat…" Mom falls on something and interrupts the doctor. She pulls him out to the hall with a furious look in her eyes.

"_THIS IS NOT RIGHT! WHO ELSE IS HERE! SOMEONE TELL ME AND STOP LOOKING AT ME LIKE I CAN'T TALK! WHAT IS EVERYONE DEAF? I CAN SPEAK FINE I CAN HEAR MYSELF!"_

Nurses rush in and my annoyance increases. The doctor comes back in with my mother. He turns to her and with a stern but kind expression. "Calm your daughter down, if you don't she will hurt herself more." Mom nods at the doctor and soothes me. Suddenly I feel really sleepy. The last thing I hear before passing out is; "Prep Taranee for surgery, she is all ready showing signs of panic, we need to act fast if she is ever to regain use of her right side."

_**

* * *

**__**I AM SO SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG! I finished school so now I have more time. I'm glad to see people are still taking interest in this story. Only a few more chapters and it will be finished. THANK YOU ALL FOR SUPPORTING ME! I hope you have not lost faith in me.**_


	24. Chapter 24

**Of Fire and Ice**

_I do not own anything from W.I.T.C.H just the minor characters._

_**

* * *

**__**Chapter 23**_

I don't remember much after the shock of going under the knife. Now I am back in my room and in a haze. I am not really resting. I feel no pain but my head is swimming like a trout swimming upstream. The smells and noise does not help my uneasy situation. For a while I do not feel much of anything. That is really scary because I am so use to at least feeling some kind of emotion. Another fact that disturbs to me is not a single thought can be clearly identified. I hear some woman crying who is sharing the room with me. At least I think it is woman at the moment I can not really tell. I hear several of screams and crying from the hall. I begin to miss my family and want them to come but I manage to look out the little window I had in my room. Unfortunately it is pitch black outside. Suddenly I feel a hand on me but when I look no one was there. I hear a voice telling me to go to sleep.

"I am not sleepy." I slur out from the medicine they place on me.

"Please Taranee you need sleep. You need to recover and you won't do that if you stay awake."

I look around and wonder where the voice is coming from. Unfortunately I still don't see anything suggesting a point of origin for the voice. I still feel a comforting hand on my head and I slip off to sleep. I hear a faint, "Stay strong for me Taranee. We will meet again someday."

For some reason my tears fall from my cheek. Suddenly the grim thought appears like a dreadful bolt of lighting starting a fire. **'Was that my buddy Diana?'** The question fades as I fall into a deeper sleep. From what I can tell hours later a nurse comes in and checks the machines and says good morning to me. I open my eyes and offer her a gentle smile. She gives me the breakfast which does not taste that good to begin with but I brave through it. I finally feel like I am alive or at least more alive. The nurse leaves at some point in time. After what seems like a two day wait I get to see my family. My dad and brother sit on different sides of the bed. Mom sits in the chair beside me and she looks like she has been crying. She gently takes my hand and the guys look anxious about something. I manage to get out in a hoarse voice, "Mommy what is wrong?"

She lets out a shaky sigh and takes in a deep breath. "Taranee sweetheart…Diana is gone she died this morning."

Those words hit my head like a cinderblock and I just sit there silently. Mom, Dad and Peter look at me anxiously. Tears start to fall and I finally let loose the hurt and pain. I say again in a hoarse voice, "No…why Diana? My buddy is gone…now what am I going to do?"

After that outburst I just sit there. No matter what dad or Peter tries to do to get me to smile. It does not work I feel withdrawn from everything. I do still respond to questions but that's it. Fortunately the doctor tells my parents I can go home after he checks on me. I lift up my right hand and manage to apply pressure to it. He smiles and nods at the success of the surgery.

He looks at my family and says, "I believe Taranee will make a full recovery. She just needs to rest and take things slowly. Make sure she takes the medicine I prescribe." Mom and dad smiles at the news, but all I can do is nod. Peter shows me pictures of my bug friends and to my surprise I smile. Mom hugs me and dad lets out a sigh of relieve. The heaviness I feel is overwhelming but I manage to summon a smile at my family.

Peter pipes up, "Can we get back to being a family again?"

_**Yes I am also curious about that brother too... Can we be a family again? I don't know much anymore.**_

**

* * *

****Two more chapters to go and this saga will end. I am thankful for the support that you have given me either by reviews or just reading it. I hope you will like it to the very end.**


	25. Chapter 25

_**Of Fire and Ice**_

Once again do not own any characters belonging to the W.I.T.C.H series. The only thing I own is the minor characters and events taking place.

**Authors Note: **_**I will incorporate two chapters in this one. If you would like an epilogue tell me so.**_

* * *

**_Chapter 24_**

As we make it home, I still feel cold and distant. The death of Diana was damping my spirits. I faintly recall two nights before when the shots rang out in the air. Clarice is sitting on our coach with a blank look on her face and my parents try to comfort her. I manage to hug her and she whispers, "My only sister gone before my eyes." I let a tear escape from my eye as she whispers that. I pull away and go upstairs not really saying anything because I am still in shock myself. I remember falling asleep for awhile and I heard some commotion but then silence. I wonder what is to become of everything around me. I get the lonely feeling again like what happened with mom. I know she is strict now. I hear someone knock on my door and whisper, "Taranee are you ok?"

I just sit up and answer, "Yes…" Even though that wasn't exactly the truth but I hear someone walk in. I curl up in a ball and tears start to fall but I refuse to make a sound. I hear a commotion going on outside but we do not think much of it. Mom actually holds me for a little while and whispers, "I am sorry honey but everything will be all right…."

I know my mother didn't care much for Diana. So I just lay there until my tears dry up and I did eat supper that evening. After all that I remember being along again just to sleep.

_-Dream-_

"_Taranee..."_

"_Yes?"_

"_Taranee…"_

"_Yes?"_

"_Taranee…please don't shut out your feelings"_

"…_Who are you?"_

"_You will know in time."_

_I see a bridge and all of us in a car. I see a field of reeds or that is what I assume. It looked like we are approaching a town and a hazy picture of a house._

_**Taranee…**_

_The picture fades as I feel someone shaking me._

_**Taranee…**_

_I let out a groan and try to go back to sleep._

_**TARANEE!**_

I snap up and ask, "WHAT!"

I see my brother look at me with a concerned look. "Pete?"

He finally smiles as I sit up. He actually hugs me and asks, "Feeling ok shortie?"

I pout at the name and answer, "I am fine Pete really."

He ruffles my hair and we walk downstairs. Mom and dad seem happy that Peter finally got me up and out of my room. I feel a dull headache but I feel a little better then I was when we first came home. I look around to see if Clarice was still around. I see her in the kitchen with dad and her husband at least that is what I assume. I walk into the kitchen and ask, "Clarice, are you doing better?"

She offers me gentle smile and says, "Yes Taranee thank you for asking. Are you doing better?"

I offer the same smile back. "I am doing little better thanks." I sit down and actually started eating and it seems like everyone let out a big sigh of relieve. Dad was busy cooking and my mom was reading papers.

Clarice looks at her husband who looks not so different from dad. Only his hair is a little longer. He asks, "Clara aren't you going to introduce me to your client?"

Clarice shakes her head and asks, "Now why Johnny is you suddenly interested in meeting her? I thought you said once you met one of my clients you met them all."

He has dad's silly smile. "Did I really say that?"

I give him a shy smile and extend my hand saying, "I am Taranee Cook nice to meet you."

He smiles back at me and says, "Johnson but you can call me Johnny little lady."

Clarice feigns a pout and asks, "Now why weren't you that nice when we first met?"

He walks over and flicks her hair. "You were the one who wrestled me to the ground and then grabbed the hair of my head." She blinks innocently and pretends that she had no idea what he was talking about. I couldn't help but laugh at the picture. Mom even laughed a little at that. For a moment it seems like I had my family back.

There was once again soul music playing and laughter in the air. Until my dad looked on the door and noticed a piece of paper with large lettering on it on sheet

_**BEWARE**_

_**COOKS!**_

* * *

Chapter 25 

Alarm hushes everyone one in the room as my dad suddenly stops singing. Mom walks over and sees the bold lettering on the paper. She turns pale but anger flashes in her eyes. I didn't know the sudden change until I see message. My brother asks, "Are we going to be attacked dad?"

My dad tries to smile and keep up the peaceful nature. Clarice squeezes her husbands hand and asks, "Theresa is there anything we can do?"

Mom sits down beside Clarice. "I honestly don't know…It would seem my whole family is in danger but there is nothing I can do right now." She lets out an aggravated sigh. Clarice put her hand on mom's shoulder. "We will do all that we can to ensure your son's and daughter's safety."

Mom lets out a smile and the day ended as warm goodbyes were said. The weeks following were pretty quiet, Clarice and Johnny did keep an eye on things for Peter and I. After a while we begin to think it was a prank. So we all relaxed more and disregarded the message. We had visits from Clarice and Johnny a few weekends. I keep visiting Clarice we seem to do more talking about Diana. It did seem to help me get an understanding of how to deal with loneliness. Again the feelings of security begin to take root, but that feeling would fade again. Clarice took me and mom to this dance club for a girl's night out. Strangely we both were dancing and guys were trying to get close to us. Sadly as we were having fun gun shots fill the air once more. Mom grabs a hold of me and hustles me away from the panicking crowd. Once it is over we look out from the crowd a lot of people are groaning and a good percent dead.

Mom and I look for a phone to call for help. We manage to find one working but I see movement nearby and I hear some bad thoughts. I pull mom down to the floor as another shot is fired. When mom makes the call and gives them the information before the bullet severs the phone cord. We try our best to avoid the bullets and when the sirens wail the guy runs off. We look around to see how many are hurt. We find Clarice dead and I start to cry at the scene. We stay to help the respondents and the police told us to go home. So we did as we were told and go home. We meet dad and Peter in the driveway. Dad looks pale and so does Peter dread make the air thick.

"Daddy…Clarice…is gone.." I shiver as the gunshots ring in my head.

He looks at me startled and asks, "When did this happen?"

Mom answers, "About an hour ago Lionel, we were within reach of each other. How are we going to tell Johnson?"

Dad rubs the back of his neck. "He was in a car accident and was pronounced dead at the scene." We all just walk inside not sure what to say or do. Dad looks again at the note and wonders who would hate us this much.

I look up at him and ask, "Are they in. heaven?"

Dad nods and Peter just hugs me. It is a rare occurrence but it does happen. Mom makes coffee and a dark chocolate smoothie for me and Peter. We all wonder how we are going to handle burring three friends in a manner of weeks. We hadn't done anything for my buddy Diana so I say, "Let's do a memorial of them."

Mom and Dad look at me startled but agree to my idea. Peter asks, "What should we get?"

"Flowers, Pictures and maybe a single headstone" I suggest.

Mom gives me a hug and suggests, "Why not make a small garden with their names on the ground."

Dad shakes his head and suggests, "Headstone with names it and flowers around the headstone."

We agree on that and we pick a nice peaceful spot in the park to place a headstone there. We all gather in respect for them and dad had contacted all their families to see if they wanted to pay respects too. We were surprised to see their families here too. They compliment us on our idea and they pour their ashes out on the ground. After the hugs and exchanging of addresses finally things seem to get back to quiet. Two weeks after that mom finally gets the necessary hours to resume her position as judge and gets a better offer in a place called HeatherFeild.

She tells us and I was not so excited.

"But. this is our home isn't it?"

Mom holds me and says, "Taranee this will be an adventure we will start again. No more threats against us or people getting killed."

I cry as I pack my things and we pack our car. Suddenly our house goes up in flames and I just sit inside. Mom and Dad seem to be relieved and we are on the road. _Goodbye Clarice…Diana…Johnson and home I will never forget you._

_**

* * *

**__**Whew well finally done with that. I am surprised it has lasted this long. It will be up to the readers if you want an epilogue. Thank you for the support.**_

_**Witch-Fan:**__ Thanks for supporting this fic. Hope you enjoy this ending._

_**KaNdRaKaRgrl: **__Thanks for the support. Hope to see an update in the future. Hope you like this ending._

_**Harryrulesmyworld: **__Thanks for the support. Hope to see an update. Hope you like this ending._


End file.
